The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Verbena hybrida plant obtained from crossing a Verbena hybrida named `Amour White` (non-patented in the United States) (.female.) and a wild type of Verbena plant Verbena peruviana (.male.) native to Brazil.
The Verbena is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of the verbena plant which have a spreading growth habit, much branching, and a large number of flowers in a cluster which have a high resistance to rain, heat, cold and diseases. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a spreading growth habit, strong branching, a large number of flowers in a cluster, a flower of large diameter, a high tolerance to heat and cold, resistance to diseases and pests, and also having brilliant purple colored petals.
The new variety of Verbena plant according to this invention originated from crossing a Verbena hybrida named `Amour White` (.female.) and a wild type of Verbena plant Verbena peruviana (.male.) native to Brazil.
Initially, 38 seedlings were obtained in the autumn of 1994, from crossing `Amour White` as the female parent and a wild type of verbena plant (Verbena peruviana f. rosea) as the pollen parent in May of 1994. From this crossing, 3 seedlings were selected in view of their spreading growth habit and were propagated by cuttings, and then were grown as a trial in flower beds and planters beginning in the spring of 1995. Finally in the autumn of 1995 the botanical characteristics were examined, using the similar varieties `Sunmariba` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,801) and `Derby Salmon Rose` (non-patented in the United States) for comparison, one seedling was selected. As a result, it was concluded that this Verbena hybrida is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to us, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. The new variety of verbena plant of the present invention was named `Sunmarila`.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the Horticultural Color Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Colour Chart), and the Inter-Society color Council-Nation Bureau of Standard Color Name (I.S.C.C.-N.B.S. Color Name). A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plant (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
`Amour White` was used as the female parent when obtaining this new variety `Sunmarila`. `Amour White` has an erect growth habit and is publicly available.
The pollen parent used in obtaining this new `Sunmarila` variety was a wild type of Verbena peruviana native to South Brazil. This wild type of verbena plant is presently maintained at the Hakushu Nursery Center of SUNTORY Ltd., 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan. The main botanical characteristics of this pollen parent are as follows when grown at the same location.
Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Physiological and ecological characteristics: High resistance to diseases and pests, and tolerance to heat and cold. PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Physiological and ecological characteristics: High resistance to diseases and pests, particularly powdery mildew. High tolerance to heat and cold. High tolerance to rain. PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Physiological and ecological characteristics: Weak resistance to diseases, heat and cold. Moderate resistance to pests.
Growth habit.--Spreading. PA2 Plant height.--10-20 cm. PA2 Plant width.--100-150 cm. PA2 Diameter.--1.0-2.0 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Present. PA2 Branching.--Medium. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Length of internode.--3.0-4.0 cm. PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Shape of blade.--Hastate. PA2 Length.--3.0-4.0 cm. PA2 Width.--1.5-2.0 cm. PA2 Depth of incision.--Shallow. PA2 Color.--Moderate olive green (R.H.S. 146A, J.H.S. 3509). PA2 Pubescence.--Slight. PA2 Facing direction.--Upward. PA2 Outward curvature of petal.--Slightly curved. PA2 Diameter.--2.0-3.0 cm. PA2 Height.--20-30 mm. PA2 Color.--Strong reddish purple (R.H.S. 77B, J.H.S. 8911). PA2 Color presentation.--Substantially even. PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Opened. PA2 Flower cluster.--30-40 mm in length; and 50-60 mm in diameter. PA2 Calyx.--1.5-2.0 cm in length. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.--Absent. PA2 Peduncle.--1-2 mm in thickness; and 3.0-5.0 cm in length. PA2 Number of flowers.--Plentiful (10-14) PA2 Reproductive organs.--1 pistil and 4 stamens. PA2 Flower fragrance.--Absent PA2 Flowering duration.--Short. PA2 Growth habit.--Spreading. PA2 Plant height.--10-20 cm. PA2 Plant width.--60-80 cm. PA2 Growth.--Very vigorous with abundant branching and a great profusion of blooms with the entire plant remaining in bloom for an extended period of time. PA2 Diameter.--3.0-4.0 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Present. PA2 Branching.--Abundant. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Length of internode.--2.0-4.0 cm. PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Shape of blade.--Hastate. PA2 Length.--4.0-5.0 cm. PA2 Width.--2.0-3.0 cm. PA2 Depth of incision.--Shallow. PA2 Color.--Moderate olive green (R.H.S. 146A, J.H.S. 3508). PA2 Pubescence.--Slight. PA2 Facing direction.--Upward. PA2 Outward curvature of petal.--Slightly curved. PA2 Diameter.--1.5-2.0 cm. PA2 Height.--20-30 mm. PA2 Color.--Vivid reddish purple (R.H.S. 80A, J.H.S. 8906). PA2 Color presentation.--Substantially even. PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Opened. PA2 Flower cluster.--30-50 mm in length; and 40-60 mm in diameter. PA2 Calyx.--1.0-2.0 cm in length. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.--Absent. PA2 Peduncle.--1-2 mm in thickness; and 4.0-5.0 cm in length. PA2 Number of flowers.--Plentiful (13-17). PA2 Reproductive organs.--1 pistil and 4 stamens. PA2 Flower fragrance.--Absent. PA2 Flowering duration.--Long. PA2 Growth habit.--Semi-erect. PA2 Plant width.--Medium. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Branching.--Medium. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Length of internode.--Medium. PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Length.--Medium. PA2 Width.--Medium. PA2 Configuration.--Oblong-lanceolate. PA2 Blade incision.--Absent. PA2 Color.--Dark green. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Facing direction.--Upward. PA2 Outward curvature of petal.--None. PA2 Diameter.--Large PA2 Height.--Medium. PA2 Color.--Vivid red (R.H.S. 52A, J.H.S. 0106). PA2 Color presentation.--Substantially even. PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Closed. PA2 Flower cluster.--Medium in length; and medium in diameter. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.--Present. PA2 Peduncle.--Medium in thickness; and medium in length. PA2 Number of flowers.--Medium. PA2 Reproductive organs.--1 pistil and 5 stamens. PA2 Flower fragrance.--Absent. PA2 Flowering duration.--Medium.
The `Sunmariba` variety was used as a comparison for this new `Sunmarila` variety. The maine botanical characteristics of `Sunmariba` are as follows when grown at the Hakushu Nursery Center of SUNTORY Ltd., 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanachi-ken, Japan.
The `Derby Salmon Rose` variety was used as a comparison for this new `Sunmarila` variety. The main botanical characteristics of `Derby Salmon Rose` are as follows when grown at the Hakushu Nursery Center of SUNTORY Ltd., 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan.
This new variery of Verbena plant `Sunmarila` was asexually reproduced by cuttings at the Hakushu Nursery Center of SUNTORY Ltd., 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed. The characteristics of the new variety are fully stable following such asexual reproduction.